Kiss of a Werewolf
by Nope nothin' new
Summary: Robin zeltet mit ihren Geschiwstern in La Push. Nach einem kleinen Unfall lernt sie Embry Call kennen. Seit diesem Tag ist er Teil ihres Lebens, auch wenn es ihr am Anfang noch nicht klar ist. Und mit seinem Erscheinen taucht sie in eine andere Welt ein.
1. Vorwort

_Schon von klein auf glaubte ich nicht an den Weihnachtsmann, den Osterhasen oder die Zahnfee. Für mich waren es Figuren, die jemand irgendwann mal erfunden hatte. Unsere Eltern erzählten uns von ihnen, um unseren Alltag ein bisschen zu verzaubern._

_Genau wie meine Geschwister dachte ich eher rational, Märchen, Legenden und Mythen waren für mich nicht mehr als Geschichten. Geschichten die Eltern ihren Kindern erzählten, um deren Fantasie anzuregen. Doch nur weil ich an so etwas nicht glaubte, hieß es nicht dass meine Geschwister und ich keine Fantasie hatten. Nein, davon hatten wir genug._

_Wenn mir jemand erzählt hätte, dass es Vampire und Werwölfe gibt, hätte ich ihm den Vogel gezeigt und wäre weiter, ohne denjenigen noch einmal zu beachten._

_Und hätte mir jemand erzählt, dass er mit einem Werwolf zusammen war, mit Vampiren befreundet und wahrscheinlich von Volturi, einer königlichen Vampirfamilie, gesucht, hätte ich persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass er auf den schnellsten Weg in die Psychiatrie kam._

_Doch was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich befand mich genau mitten drin – umringt von Märchen, Legenden und Mythen._

_Sollte ich mich etwa selber einweisen?_


	2. Chapter 2

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich mitfahren sollte!", nuschelte ich hinter der Zeitung hervor. Megan und Jill versuchten mich zu überzeugen mit ihnen, Drake und ein paar Freunden campen zu gehen – nach La Push. Die Zwillinge kamen echt auf die besten Ideen.

Jemand seufzte – vermutlich war es Jill – und mir wurde die Zeitung aus der Hand gerissen. „He!", rief ich und sah zu, wie sie in Whiskys Körbchen flog und direkt zerfetzt wurde. Ich war noch nicht mal beim Sportteil gewesen, geschweige denn bei den Witzen.

Genervt sah ich die Zwillinge – beide nur zwei Jahre älter als ich – an und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun komm schon Robin! Wir machen in letzter Zeit so wenig zusammen!", schmollte Jill und sah mich mit ihrem lästigen, aber leider so effektiven Hundeblick an.

„Das lag ja auch daran, dass ich wie bekloppt für den Geschichtstest gelernt habe, der 35% der Note ausmacht. Und ihr wisst genau, wie ich zur Zeit in Geschichte stehe!", maulte ich und schielte wehmütig zur Zeitung.

Doch Jill forderte meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „Aber den Test hast du ja jetzt geschrieben. Wir können also campen gehen! Schließlich ist ja bald Wochenende!" Megan, die blöde Verräterin, stimmte ihrer „besseren" Hälfte begeistert zu. Die beiden waren immer einer Meinung.

„Ihr habt das schon früher geplant, richtig?", rief ich und sah die beiden abwartend an. Die beiden planten nie etwas überstürzt, sie planten alles ganz genau und organisierten alles erst mal, bevor es los ging. Besonders Jill ging auf Nummer sicher.

Megan grinste: „Natürlich! Die Idee steht schon seit letzten Dienstag!" „Ja und erst seit Ray sich nach dir erkundigt hat, sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, dich zu fragen!", verkündete Jill trällernd, Hätte das Nutellaglas ich meiner Reichweite gestanden, hätte ich es Jill mit Sicherheit an den Kopf gedonnert und gelacht, wenn ich sie getroffen hätte.

„Ray!", knurrte ich und trommelte – oder haute – mit meinen Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Ray war einer von Drakes Kumpeln und ließ mich seit seinem ersten Besuch bei uns nicht mehr in Ruhe – dabei war er knapp drei Jahre älter als ich.

„Ja, Ray! Du weißt schon. Groß muskulös, blaue Augen und schwarze Locken!", Megan zwinkerte Jill zu und sah dann wieder zu mir. „Vergiss nicht unglaublich sexy!", fügte Jill lachend hinzu.

„Der Typ kann von mir aus aussehen wie Gott persönlich und trotzdem würde ich ihn nicht leiden können. Ray nervt!", maulte ich und erschoss ihn dreimal in Gedanken.

Hätte Ray mich nicht erwähnt, wären Megan und Jill nie auf die Idee gekommen mich zu fragen. Ich hätte mir so vieles erspart; Drake, seine Freundin Sara, seine Kumpels, Megan und Jill und vor allem Ray. Ich hätte ein ruhiges Wochenende haben können.

Ich überlegte, was mich erwarten würde, WENN ich mit zum Camping – Ausflug fahren würde. Auf jeden Fall müsste ich mit irgendjemanden in einem Zelt schlagen – wenn ich Glück hatte, war es auch noch Ray -, ich müsste mir Lagerfeuergeschichten anhören, Würstchen ins Feuer halten – die wurden bei mir immer schwarz – und ich müsste eine Nachtwanderung mitmachen. Dabei hatte ich Scheißangst im Dunkeln und das wussten so gut wie alle.

Ich seufzte, Jill und Megan sahen mich wachsam an. Wenn sie ihr Ass ausspielen würden, könnte ich nicht mehr wiedersprechen. „Wir haben schon so viel für dich gemacht und nie eine Gegenleistung erwartet!", jammerte Megan und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Verdammt! Innerlich fluchte ich, aber sie hatten leider recht.

Jill und Megan hatte schon ziemlich oft für mich gelogen, mir Sachen besorgt, wenn ich Hausarrest hatte, bei Mom und Dad und den Lehrern ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt und mich getröstet, wenn ich wieder einmal Liebeskummer hatte. Und nie hatten sie eine Gegenleistung erwartet, was aber nicht hieß, dass ich mich nicht bedankt hätte.

Noch einmal seufzte ich und sah dann niedergeschlagen zu Megan und Jill. Sie lächelten triumphierend – natürlich hatten sie meine Kapitulation gewittert.

Erfreut sprangen beide auf und tanzten wie kleine Kinder – dabei waren sie schon 18 – aus der Küche. Ich seufzte ergeben und ließ mich gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. „Böser Hund!", fuhr ich Whisky an, die noch immer auf der Zeitung rumlaute. Die konnte ich auf keinen Fall mehr lesen.

Stöhnend richtete ich mich auf, schnappte mein Handy und ging in mein Zimmer. Whisky ließ Zeitung, Zeitung sein und folgte mir. Ihre Krallen kratzten über den Holzboden. Es war ein schreckliches Geräusch, besonders wenn mach versuchte einzuschlafen.

Neben Whisky, dem schwarzen Schäferhund hatten wir noch vier weitere Hunde; Golden Retriever Bigbee, Dalmatinerdame Nici, Berna Sennenhund Leo und Schäferhund Jacob.

Dazu kamen noch Birma Muffin und Somali Fungi. Wir hatten einen eigenen Zoo zu Hause, aber es war trotzdem schön, alle Tiere um sich zu haben.

Ich stampfte die Treppe hoch bis in den 2. Stock. Mein Zimmer befand sich direkt unterm Dach. Ich hatte es bekommen, nach dem Ron ausgezogen war. Jetzt hatte mein 24-jähriger Bruder sich auf noch mit seiner Freundin Carrie verlobt. Die beiden wollten auch schon in 10 Tagen heiraten. Ich war Blumenmädchen. Aber auf jeden Fall hatte ich jetzt sein Zimmer.

Als ich an Drakes Zimmer vorbei kam, hörte ich deutlich, wie er an dem Verstärker seiner E-Gitarre drehte. Super! Gleich würde er unbarmherzig auf den Saiten schmettern und das ganze Haus somit zum Beben bringen.

Drake war nicht der schlechteste, aber auch nicht der beste Gitarrist auf Erden. Er hatte...seinen eigenen Stil, die Akkorde zu spielen.

Doch bevor er richtig loslege konnte, sprintete ich die Treppe hoch und verschanzte mich in meinem Zimmer. Fungi sprang von meiner Fensterbank und kam schnurrend auf mich zugelaufen, um mir um die Beine zu streichen.

„Brave Katze!", lachte ich und nahm sie auf den Arm. Muffin schlief auf meinem Bett und zuckte nur mal kurz mit den Ohren, als ich die beiden Stufen zu meinem Bett, das auf dem großen Podest in der Ecke stand, hoch stieg.

Ich tigerte zum Schrank und suchte Schlafsack und Zelt heraus. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall Jacob mitnehmen! Nur zur Sicherheit!", murmelte ich und streckte den Kopf tiefer in die Schublade. Das würde mit Sicherheit ein langes Wochenende werden.

Nach dem ich alles zusammen gesucht hatte, was ich auf jeden Fall brauchen würde, um das Wochenende zu überleben, setzte ich mich auf eine Stufe und kraulte Fungi hinterm Ohr. Das ganze würde sicher nicht leicht werden.

„Hey Schwesterchen!", trällerte Jill und kam in mein Zimmer gehüpft. „Was willst du noch?", knurrte ich und sah sie genervt an. „Nichts, nichts!", sang sie und kraulte Muffin, die aufgestanden war, hinterm Ohr. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht aus dem Fenster flüchtest!"

Ich lachte. „Du bist ja lustig! Von meinem Balkon sind es 10 Meter bis zu Boden und gut fünf Meter bis zu dem von Mom und Dad. Da spring ich bestimmt nicht runter. Ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

„Bei dir weiß man nie!", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Jill richtete sich auf und sah mich an. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Haufen, der zusammen gebaut ein Zelt ergeben sollte und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Wie viele Personen passen in das Zelt?" „Eine. Ich und ein Hund!", rief ich und sah sie warnend an. „Wirklich? Meinst du nicht, dass Ray vielleicht auch noch rein passen würde?", ihre Mundwinkel zuckten – sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken-

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Reicht es nicht schon, dass ich wegen ihm mit kommen muss? Da muss er nicht gleich in meinem Zelt schlafen. Ich nehme Jacob mit!", knurrte ich und umfasste das Stofftier in meiner Reichweite. Noch eine Bemerkung und es flog ihr an den Kopf.

„Wieso?" „Zum Schutz! Damit niemand auf die Idee kommt, nachts in mein Zelt zu krabbeln!", antwortete ich ihr. Jacob war die beste Alarmanlage, wenn es um Ray ging. Er konnte Ray bis auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Noch bevor Ray sich unserem Haus auch nur auf 100 Meter genähert hatte, fing er an zu bellen und zu knurren.

Und dann hörte er so lange nicht auf, bis Ray wieder weg war. Ich musste den knurrenden Jacob dann immer in mein Zimmer nehmen. Ja, er war der perfekte Beschützer.

Und wie auf Kommando hallte Jacobs Bellen durch das ganze Haus. Die andere Hunde stimmten aus Sympathie ein. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", murmelte ich und ging zur Tür.

„Jacob, hier!", rief ich und horchte. Das Bellen verstummte und dann hörte man schon Jacobs Krallen auf dem Holz kratzen, als er die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer stürmte. Es wunderte mich, dass er direkt gelaufen kam.

Der langhaarige, schwarzbraune Schäfer kam in mein Zimmer getrottet, noch immer knurrend und legte sich auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen. Nein, Jacob mochte Ray nicht. Und ich fand dass auch gut so. Hunde mussten nicht jeden Menschen mögen.

„Ja Jacob, du bist ein guter Hund! Magst den blöden Ray auch nicht, ne? Wenn der böse wird beißt du ihn in seinen blöden Machoarsch!", trällerte ich und kraulte Jacob hinter dem Ohr. Dieser schien die Streicheleinheiten sehr zu genießen.

„Du spinnst echt!", rief Jill und schüttelte den Kopf. „Musst dich ja nicht mit mir abgeben! Du kannst jeder Zeit gehen. Niemand zwingt dich zu bleiben!", antwortete ich schlicht und stand auf.

Jill streckte mir die Zunge raus und folgte mir nach draußen. Unten konnte ich schon Rays tief und nervige Stimme hören, die Jacob dazu brachte erneut das Haus zusammen zubellen und protestierend an der Tür zu kratzen.

Ich kam gerade die Treppe runter, als Drake hinter Ray die Tür schloss. „Hey Robin! Schön dich zu sehen!", rief er und breitete die Arme aus, um mich zu umarmen.

„Finger weg!", knurrte ich und ich wich zurück. „Was denn? Freust du dich nicht mich zusehen?" „Das ist ja wohl eine Fangfrage!" „Nein Robin

, ich freu mich dich zu sehen. Und auf den Ausflug freu ich mich auch und du?", fragte Ray und grinste. Na toll. „Dad, wo ist dein alter Baseballschläger?", schrie ich und lief in den Garten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

„Man Drake, nimm deinen Ellebogen aus meinem Gesicht!", fauchte ich genervt und schob Drakes Ellebogen weg. Mein Bruder saß neben mir im Auto und trommelte auf seinen Knien herum. Und das nervte mich tierisch.

Ich rutschte näher an die Tür und drückte meine Stirn an die Fensterscheibe. Der Regen, der eingesetzte, als wir die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns gelassen hatte, klatschte unbarmherzig gegen den Jeep von meinen Eltern.

Jacob saß hinter mir im Kofferraum und hechelte mir seinen heißen Atem in den Nacken, Er war total aufgeregt und fiepte das Auto zusammen. Aber seit dem er bei mir war, hatte Ray sich nicht mal auf 10 Meter an mich heran getraut.

Deshalb musste Ray auch mit Jill, Megan und zwei weiteren Jungs mitfahren, während ich in dem Jeep mit Drake, Sara, Danny und Ryan teilte.

Ich seufzte und steckte meine iPod-Kopfhörer in die Ohren. Während wir und La Push näherten, wurde ich PARAMORE beschallt. Gleichzeitig spürte ich Jacobs Kopf auf meiner Schulter.

Auch wenn das Wochenende nicht gerade super angefangen hatte, musste ich doch lächelnd an den Morgen zurück denken - nach dem Jill und Megan mich aus dem Bett geworfen hatten -, als Jacob Ray in den Hintern gebissen hatte. Das war das Highlight gewesen.

„Hey Robin! Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Wir fahren raus in die Natur. Freu dich!", schrie Drake in mein Ohr, nach dem er den Kopfhörer aus diesem entfernt hatte. Der Junge hatte echt keine Hobbys und besonders auf Reisen schien das der Fall zu sein.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn böse an. „Drake, kannst du nicht mit deiner Freundin rumknutschen? Dazu hast du sie schließlich mitgebracht! Nichts gegen dich Sara!", meinte ich an sie gewandt. Ich mochte Sara. „Schon okay!", erwiderte sie und lächelte.

„Aber ich würde auch gerne etwas mit dir machen!", schmollte Drake und sah mich beleidigt an. „Und das besteht daraus, mir ins Ohr zu brüllen? Hör mal Drake, du bist 19 und in dem Alter sollte man sich eigentlich selbst beschäftigen können!", meinte ich gleichgültig und steckte mir den Kopfhörer wieder in die Ohren.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und versuchte die Bäume da draußen zu zählen. Klappte nicht, da es leider zu viele waren. Hier war es aber wirklich grün.

Aber als Drake das selbe aussprach, meinte Sara, unsere Expertin in Erdkunde und Biologie, dass es in Forks noch grüner war. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken von grün umgeben zu sein. Dabei war es meine absolute Lieblingsfarbe. Aber zuviel war zuviel.

Drake war genau der selben Meinung. „Kannst die Bäume ja mit Farbe anmalen, damit du uns nicht verloren gehst! Vielleicht geben wir dir noch einen Laib Brot! So findest du den Weg schneller!", lachte Sara und drückte Drake einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich an die Scheibe. Das rhythmische Trommeln des Regens half mit noch mal auf die Schnelle einzuschlafen.

Doch mein kleiner Schlaf war nicht von langer Dauer, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Als die Türen zugeknallt wurden und jemand hupte, wachte ich auf. Aber eigentlich hätte ich gerne weiter geschlafen.

Verwirrt sah ich zu Drake und Sara. Erster war selber noch am Schlafen und letztere stieg gerade aus. Ich schnallte mich ab und tat es ihr nach. Jacob hechelte und quiekte. Mit Sicherheit musste der auch mal aufs Klo.

Ich schlug die Tür zu und ging zum Kofferraum, wo Sara sich streckte. „Was machen wir hier? Und wo sind überhaupt die anderen?", fragte ich und öffnete den Kofferraum. Sofort sprang Jacob heraus und rannte hinter das nächste Haus.

„Wir sind schon in La Push und die Jungs wollen noch in einen Laden gehen. Noch was kaufen, was wir vielleicht brauchen können. Kohle, Fleisch, Wasser!", antwortete Sara.

„Vielleicht bekomm ich da auch Stahlseile!"; murmelte ich und folgte Megan und Jill. „Warum?", fragte Sara und schloss zu mir auf. „Damit kann ich Ray dann erwürgen. Aber wenn sie keine Stahlseile haben, nehme ich auch Plastiktüten!", antwortet ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du scheinst Ray wirklich nicht zu mögen!" „Mögen? Sara, ich hasse den Kerl! Ray ist einfach ätzend. Wenn ich ihn sehe würde ich am liebsten kotzen. Aber ich kann gar nicht so viel essen, wie ich kotzen möchte!", fauchte ich.

„Dann leg dir doch einen Freund zu! Vielleicht hört er dann auf, dir hinter her zu laufen!", riet mir Sara. „Wenn das so einfach wäre. Alle meine Freunde hatten Angst vor Ray und sind kreischend davon gelaufen, wenn er kam!", antwortete ich und ging durch die Regale.

„Dann hast du den richtigen noch nicht gefunden!" „Der kommt auch bestimmt nicht. Niemand hat den Mut, sich mit Ray anzulegen! Mein Freund müsste schon über 2 Meter groß sein und mehr Muskeln als Ray haben!", antwortete ich Sara und schmiss die Dosen in den Korb.

„Wenn ich so einen sehen sollte, sag ich dir bescheid!", lachte Sara und knuffte mir in die Seite. „Danke Sara! Scheiße!", rief ich, schmiss den Korb weg und stürmte nach draußen. Denn dort jagte mein Hund eine Katze.

„Jacob, komm sofort hier her!", brüllte ich und lief auf den Baum zu, vor dem besagter Hund saß und die arme Katze anbellte.

Doch als ich näher kam, schien es ihm mehr Spaß zu machen, kläffend vor mir weg zu rennen, als weiter vor dem Baum auszuharren. Warum konnte der Hund sich auch nicht mal entscheiden?

Jacob lief um das Auto herum und macht freudige Sprünge, während ich ihm folgte. „Jacob, dass ist nicht witzig! Komm sofort hier her! Du blöder Hund!", keifte ich und sprang hinter dem Auto hervor. Doch mein Hund machte erneut einen Satz nach Vorne und stürmte die Straße runter.

Er raste direkt auf eine Gruppe Jugendliche zu, die mich verwirrt anstarrte. Es waren acht Jungen und alle waren riesig, mit schwarzen Haaren, rotbrauner Haut und Muskeln wo man nur hin sah.

Mein erster Gedanke war ‚Hilfe!!!', aber dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Jacob, der kläffend um die Gruppe sprang. Ich ignorierte die Jungs und sah Jacob böse an. Nur 10 Meter trennten mich von meinem Hund.

„Jacob du blöder Hund! Komm sofort her!", knurrte ich und zeigte auf den Platz wo meinen Füßen. Doch dieser sah mich nur mit schief gelegten Kopf an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich die verwirrten Gesichter der Jungs. Sie sahen zuerst mich an und dann den größten Jungen aus ihrer Gruppe.

„Ich werfe gleich einen Schuh nach dir!", knurrte ich warnend. Ich ignorierte das Kichern aus der Gruppe. Aber bei Jacob rührte sich nichts. „Ich mach das! Und du weißt, dass ich nicht gut treffen kann!", ich beugte mich demonstrativ nach unten und band meinen Schuh auf.

Wieder erreichte ich, dass Jacob mich schief an sah. Ich seufzte und wandte mich an die Jungs, ohne den Blick von Jacob zu nehmen.

„So, ich schenke euch meinen Hund Jacob! Viel Spaß!", rief ich und drehte mich um. Am Auto warteten schon die anderen und Ray lief mir auch noch entgegen. „Ich hätte Dads Baseballschläger doch mitnehmen!", murmelte ich und stakste zum Auto.

Hinter mir hörte ich lautes, kehliges Lachen und aufgeregtes Bellen. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte ich eine kalte, feuchte Nase, die Jacob gegen meine Handinnenseite drückte.

Ich ging in die Knie und sah Jacob an. „Willst du doch nicht bei denen bleiben?", grinste ich und umarmte meinen Schäferhund. Als er anfing zu knurren und schließlich wütend bellte, wusste ich, dass Ray sich zu nahe an mich heran getraut hatte.

Ich packte Jacob am Halsband und zog ihn zum Auto. Dort verfrachtete ich ihn in den Kofferraum und warf einen Blick auf Sara, die versuchte Drake, der immer noch schlief, zu wecken.

„Na, hast du einen Hund eingefangen?", fragte Sara und piekste Drake in die Wange. „Ja, nach dem ich ihn an eine Gruppe Jungendlicher verschenkt hatte!", lachte ich und stieg ins Auto. Dort schnallte ich mich an und wartete.

Nach dem ich alle an ihren Plätzen waren, fuhren wir los und suchten unseren Zeltplatz. Dieser lag irgendwo im Wald an einem Fluss. Eigentlich nicht schwer zu finden, aber nur, wenn man Fahrer mit eingebauten Navi hatte.

Bis wir den Zeltplatz erreicht hatten, verbrachte ich die Zeit damit, Drake mit Sara ein bisschen zu ärgern. Sie piekste ihn in die Wange, während ich versuchte Papierkugeln in den offenen Mund meines Bruders zu werfen versuchte.

Und als ich die ersten 10 Kugeln versenkt hatte, hielten wir mitten im Wald auf einer großen Lichtung an. Sie war gerade mal so groß, dass die drei Autos und die knapp acht Zelte darauf Platz hatten.

„He Drake, wir sind da! He!", rief ich und verpasste Drake eine leichte Backpfeife. „Das musst du mit Gefühl machen!", sagte Sara und nahm das Gesicht meines Bruders in ihre Hände. Und dann fing sie plötzlich an, ihn zärtlich zu küssen. Bevor es schlimmer werden konnte, stürmte ich aus dem Auto nach draußen.

Die anderen waren inzwischen ausgestiegen und fingen an, ihre Sachen aus dem Auto zu laden. Jacob winselte ungeduldig und verlangte, dass ich ihn raus ließ.

„Schon gut!", murmelte ich und öffnete den Kofferraum. Jacob sprang raus und trottete neben mir her. Anscheinend wollte er nicht noch mal riskieren, dass ich ihn an eine Gruppe Indianerjungen verschenkte. Aber das konnte sich noch ändern.

Ich gesellte mich zu Gut und Böse und sah den Jungs dabei zu, wie sie in Rekordzeit die Zelte aufbauten. „He Robin, willst du dein Zelt nicht aufbauen?", fragte Jill und sah mich an. „Nein, ich warte, bis Ray seins aufgebaut hat. Dann weiß ich, wo ich es nicht aufbaue!"


	4. Chapter 4

„Wenn du noch näher kommst, schubs ich dich ins Feuer!", knurrte ich warnend und wedelte mit dem glühenden Stock vor Rays Gesicht herum. Dabei setzte ich mich fast auf Ryans Schoß, bei dem Versuch vor Ray, der neben mir saß, zu flüchten.

Hinter mir knurrte Jacob warnend und bedrohlich. „Schon gut!", rief Ray und rückte von mir ab. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Ryan und hielt meinen Stock mit dem Würstchen ins Feuer.

Plötzlich sprang Jill auf und stürmte zum Wagen. Ziemlich verwirrt starrten wir ihr hinter her. Sie kramte im Kofferraum und kam schließlich mit dem Objekt zurück, dass sie gesucht hatte.

Triumphierend kam Jill mit Danny Akustikgitarre zurück und drückte sie mir in die Hand. „Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich und sah sie verdutzt an.

„Na was wohl? Spielen und Singen!", meinte sie und sah mich auffordernd an. „Ich werde ganze sicher nicht singen! Ich kann noch nicht mal singen!", protestierte ich und gab die Gitarre an Drake weiter. Der konnte spielen.

„Quatsch! Ich hör dich doch jeden Morgen unter der Dusche singen. Naomi hat mich schon mal gebeten, das Radio lauter zu stellen!", quasselte Megan dazwischen und ich hätte ihr am liebsten mein Würstchen an den Kopf geworfen. Böse, böse Schwester mit bösem, bösem Zwilling.

„Nein, ich bin krank! Kann auf keinen Fall singen. Und ich hab beide Hände voll!", antwortete ich und umklammerte den kleinen Stock mit beiden Händen.

„Spielverderber!", maulte Jill und gab die Gitarre schließlich an Danny, der anfing uns mit seiner rauchigen, kehligen und atemberaubender Stimme zu verzaubern.

Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht stand ich auf und gähnte herzhaft. „Wie? Du bist schon müde?", fragte Jill erstaunt, während sie in ihr Brot biss. „Ja, bin ich!" War ich gar nicht, aber ich wollte unter keinen Umständen im dunklen Wald hocken. Ich hatte tierische Angst im Dunkeln.

Ich hatte sogar Schiss alleine die drei Meter zu meinem Zelt zurück zulegen. Deshalb sah ich mich suchend nach Jacob und um und krabbelte mit ihm, nach dem ich Jacob gefunden hatte, ins Zelt.

„Wenn du pupst, schmeiß ich dich aus dem Zelt!", erklärte ich Jacob, während ich den Reißverschluss von meinem Zelt zu zog. Dieser winselte kurz und rollte sich neben meinem Kopfkissen zusammen.

Ich legte meine Sachen vor den Eingang und stellte meinen sauberen Schuhe darauf. Dann öffnete ich den Schlafsack und krabbelte hinein. Ich schloss die Augen und lauschte.

Ich war eigentlich nicht müde, aber der rhythmische Klang der Gitarre, das Knistern des Feuers, das leise Murmeln meiner Freunde und Jacobs ruhiger Atem brachte mich auf den schnellsten Weg in allbekannte Traumland.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf, weil ich den leichten Drang verspürte, das ‚Klo' aufzusuchen. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Handyuhr, während ich mich aus dem Schlafsack kämpfte. Halb zwei morgens.

Jacob neben mir sprang auf und drückte sich an meine Seite. „Nicht Jacob!", nuschelte ich und drängte ihn beiseite. Jacob winselte verärgert, aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte jetzt nicht in der Nacht herum irren und meinen Hund suchen.

Ich zog den Reißverschluss auf und schlüpfte nach draußen. Es war kühl und ich konnte sogar meinen Atem sehen. Aber ich wollte ja nicht lange draußen bleiben, dafür war es mir zu dunkel. Auch wenn das Feuer noch ein kleiner Aschehaufen war.

Und es passierte, war passieren musste – nein, ich machte mir nicht in die Hose – Jacob schoss aus dem Zelt, quer über den Zeltplatz und rein in den Wald.

„Na super!", fluchte ich und krabbelte zurück ins Zelt. Blind suchte ich nach der Taschenlampe und kroch, als sie endlich gefunden hatte, wieder nach draußen. Diese knipste ich an und stakste zu dem lila Zelt direkt neben meinem.

Alleine würde ich auf keinen Fall alleine in den Wald stolpern, deshalb mussten Jill und Megan mitkommen. Ich klopfte leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken, gegen ihre Zeltwand und horchte.

Doch ich hörte nichts und das war sehr seltsam, denn Jill schnarchte ziemlich laut. Verwirrt zog ich den Reißverschluss auf und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinein. Es war leer.

Panisch lief ich zu dem nächsten Zelt und leuchtete auch dorthinein. Auch dieses war leer. Genau wie die anderen auch. „Verdammt!", fluchte ich. Nachtwanderung!

Plötzlich raschelte etwas hinter mir im Gebüsch. Augenblicklich versteifte ich mich und umklammerte die Taschenlampe noch fester. Gleichzeitig wurde mir unglaublich heiß, so wie sonst immer, wenn ich kurz davor war, mir vor lauter Angst in die Hosen zu machen.

Ich horchte weiter angestrengt. Eigentlich wollte ich zurück in mein Zelt krabbeln, ohne Jacob zu suchen, aber ich konnte mich vor lauter Angst nicht mehr bewegen.

Doch als etwas hinter mir knackste, kam Leben in meine starren Muskeln. Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang ich nach vorne, trampelte den Aschehaufen nieder und stürzte in den Wald.

Obwohl es stockdunkel war und ich die Taschenlampe nicht eingeschaltet hatte, schaffte ich es, den Bäumen auszuweichen. Aber über ihre Wurzeln stolperte ich trotzdem.

Während ich durch den Wald jagte, zerkratzten Äste und Dornen meine Beine und meine Arme. Der kalte Wind peitschte meine Haare in alle Richtungen und kroch unter meinen Schlafanzug. Doch mir war so heiß vor Angst, dass ich es gar nicht merkte.

Ich stolperte durch den Wald und versuchte meinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Eigentlich war ich kein Mensch von der paranoiden Sorte, trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden.

Immer wieder sah ich mich hektisch nach links und rechts um, doch ich konnte nichts sehen. Einmal glaubte ich aber von gelben Augen angestarrt zu werden, die höher lagen, als bei einem Pferd. Und ich meinte einen riesigen Schatten zu sehen, der meinen Weg kreuzte.

Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt und meine Lungen drohten zu bersten, aber ich zwang mich immer weiter zu laufen. Wenn ich stehen bleiben würde, wäre ich von der Dunkelheit umzingelt und ein gefundenes Fressen für Raubtiere.

Doch plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an Jacob, der hier vollkommen alleine durch den Wald irrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch noch Spaß dabei, mehr als ich jedenfalls. Überall so viele neue Gerüche und Geräusche. Trotzdem sollte er jetzt bei mir sein.

Ich wollte gerade Luft holen und Jacobs Namen in die Nacht rufen, als ich plötzlich den Boden unter meinen Füßen verlor.

Vor Überraschung war ich außerstande zu schreien. Ich zog nur scharf die Luft ein und schleuderte die Taschenlampe in Gebüsch, während ich mich mitten im Sturzflug befand. Nach einem sauberem Salto landete ich auf meinem Hintern.

Doch damit war mein ‚Flug' noch lange nicht beendet. Durch den Schwung wirbelte mein Oberkörper nach Vorne und in Purzelbäumen rollte ich den Hang runter.

Die spitzen bohrten sich in meinen ganzen Körper und ich war mir sicher, dass das blaue Flecken geben würde. Große blaue Flecken.

Ich rollte haarscharf an zwei Bäumen vorbei, bevor ich hinter einem Busch zum Erliegen kam. Ich stöhnte, Das musste wirklich ein langer Hang gewesen sein.

Mir tat jeder nur erdenkliche Muskel in meinem Körper weh. Ich traute mich gar nicht, auch nur den kleinen Zeh zu bewegen. Doch mein Hintern tat so weh, dass ich mich unter großen Schmerzen auf den Bauch drehte. Das Gesicht im Moos.

Ich war eine Zeit lang mit meinen Schmerzen beschäftigt, dass ich erst nach ein paar Minuten merkte, wie doll der Busch neben mir wackelte.

Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an und drückte mein Gesicht in das nasse Moos. Wieder spürte ich, wie die Hitze sich in meinem Körper verbreitete.

Am liebsten hätte ich geheult, aber dann hätte ich dem Tier nur einen Anreiz gegeben, näher zu kommen und mich zu betrachten. Und vielleicht würde es mich ja so interessant finden, dass es mit mir spielen wollte. Und dann spielte es mich zu Tode. So wie Jacob mit den armen Mäusen immer. Ne, da stellte ich mich lieber tot.

Plötzlich hörte ich etwas, dass sich anhörte, als würde ein Hund seine Nase auf den Boden drücken und etwas suchen. Eigentlich wollte ich keinen Laut von mir geben, aber irgendwie stieß ich doch ein leises, ängstliches Wimmern aus.

Das Schnüffeln verstummte und etwas entfernte sich. Erleichtert atmete ich tief durch. Ein großer Fehler. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit einem Knüppel auf mich einprügeln.

„Au! Au!", jammerte ich und blinzelte angestrengt gegen die Tränen. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall heulen. Plötzlich sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie etwas großes auf mich zu kam. Ich schätzte es auf knapp zwei Meter oder so.

Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein Bär war. Egal wie elegant oder leise sich der Schatten bewegte. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und nicht so.

Der Bär kam weiter auf mich zu und jetzt sah ich auch etwas, dass aussah wie zwei Arme und zwei Hände. Doch ein Mensch.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und drehte mich, so gut es mein schmerzender Körper erlaubte, in die Richtung meines Finders und Retters.

„Alles okay?", fragte eine raue Stimme. Während der dazugehörige Mensch sich direkt neben mich hockte. Augenblicklich wurde mir wieder heiß und dabei hatte ich gar keine Angst. Aber ich erinnerte mich wieder an seine Frage. „Kann man sich den Arsch brechen?"


End file.
